journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
c. BC 200000000 The Temporal Security Agency hides a Historical Log in a rock for future security. BC 199997682 ;6/11:Agent 5-2318 arrives and takes the Historical Log. BC 3500 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Ur, Sumer BC 2500 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Cnossus, Crete BC 1950-1450 Volcanic ash from Thera covered Crete while tidal waves flooded the island cities for the next 500 years, wiping out the great Minoan nation. BC 1350 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Tahiti BC c. 1270 *Amun's ship is captured by Atlanteans. BC 1262 *Atlantis is attacked by the Quo'thalas. *Arthur transfers Agent 3 to Atlantis ;10/6:Agent 5 arrives to Atlantis and reunites with Arthur; he gets Agent 3's messages :The Cyrollans devastate the island to destroy the Temple with the Legacy of Time. BC 700 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Beijing, China 300 Peak of the Mayan civilization. 514 The Mayas found Chichén Itzá 524 ;1/29:Agent 5 arrives to the El Dorado and witnesses a sky battle between the Cyrollans and the Quo'thalas. 700 El Castillo is built in Chichén Itzá. 900 End of the Mayan golden age. c. 1000 The Toltecs refound Chichén Itzá 1050 ;8/20:Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Chichén Itzá 1122 Birth of Eleanor of Aquitaine 1152 Louis VII's and Eleanor's marriage is annulled. 1154 Henry II's reign 1157 Birth of Richard I 1165 Birth of Philip Augustus 1180 Philip Augustus becomes King of France as Philippe II 1189 Henry II dies, Richard becomes King and Eleanor is released. 1194 Chichén Itzá is abandoned 1196 ;5/17:Roger de Lascy arrives at the Château Gaillard. 1199 Death of Richard I ;4/7:Roger learns of Richard's death and expects Philippe's attack. Among others, he had built a palisade around the castle and made a lock for the entrance to the hidden storage chamber. John becomes King. 1200 ;June 1:De Lascy learns about the treaty of Le Goulet 1202 ;April 16:De Lascy learns that Philip declared war against the Angevin. 1203 ;May 22:De Lascy reports that Philip's advances. ;August 11:Philip attacks the garissons along the Seine. De Lascy sends a letter to King John. ;October:Philip Augustus begins siege of Château Gaillard ;October 27: In a heroic show of force the earl of Pembroke leads 7000 soldiers against Philip but they stand their ground and Pembroke retreats. 1204 ;January 12:De Lascy's advisor discovers that the blacksmith is the perpetrator behind the robberies. ;February 15:The castle food supplies are getting desperately low. William Marshal prepares a relief effort to sneak supplies up to the castle from the Seine. ;February 27:King John writes a letter to de Lascy about a new relief effort, and orders him to hid all valuable items in a hidden chamber and destroy the key. ;March 6:De Lascy writes his last entry in his journal. He reports that the last bailey has fallen. ::Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Château Gaillard to determine why the castle fell so easily. :Château Gaillard falls. 1216 King John of England dies. 1219 ;4/14:Agent 5 arrives to Shangri La to seek the Legacy of Time. ;4/15:Agent 5 arrives to devastated Shangri La looking for Agent 3 and witnesses Cyrollans. 1223 End of Philippe's reign. 1389 The Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings discovers the Dorlün on their planet Hüur. 1452 ;April 15:Birth of Leonardo da Vinci 1482 Da Vinci comes to the employ of Duke Ludovico Sforza of Milan as military architect and engineer. 1485 Da Vinci starts working on Portrait of a Musician. 1488 ;12/1:Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Da Vinci Studio *Da Vinci enters a competition to design the capella of an unfinished cathedral of Milan 1489 da Vinci leaves the employ of Sforza 1490 Da Vinci stops working on Portrait of a Musician. The work is left unfinished. c. 1500 end of the Mayan civilization. 1519 ;May 2:Death of Leonardo da Vinci 1542 Sebastián de Belalcázar hears about a man who sprinkled his body with a fine gold leaf before bathing in a sacred mountain lake. He coined for him the name 'El Dorado' 1787 ;6/1:Agent 10 arrives on a mission to Independence Hall, Philadelphia 1865 ;4/9:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Appomattox Courthouse 1944 ;4/26:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Auschwitz 1945 ;8/6:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Hiroshima 1989 ;11/9:Agent 10 is sent on a mission to East Berlin 1996 Geno Andrewss hit video A Reason To Go On 2015 An excavation in a condemned Château of a French Baron of the World War II uncovers Richard I's Sword. 2019 ;3/11:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to investigate the Terrorist Massacres 2027 During an archaeological dig within a previously undiscovered cavern below the pyramid known as the High Priest's Grave in Chichén Itzá, the Mayan Coffer is discovered. 2094 The Louvre is purchased by a conglomerate of multinational firms from the French government, becoming the world's largest privately owned museum. c. 2100 Terrible nuclear wars leave only one quarter of the planet habitable. The survivors rebuild civilization, forging lasting peace with the World Senate. 2112 ;2/2:World Senate Convenes ;5/10:Agent 10 is sent to Ghorbestan on a mission ;5/15: A meeting at Ghorbestan make the country to accept the terms of the world unification treaty. ::Poseidon detonates nuclear missiles above Ghorbestan disrupting the meeting. The plan is foiled by Agent 5. 2117 ;February 2: The World Senate convenes. The world is united and peace prevails thenceforth.The Journeyman Project World History *Crime begins to decline, followed by the number of policing agencies. 2173 Amarax Station is commissioned. 2179 ;7/7:Birth of Kenneth Farnstein 2185 ;7/3: An alien ship passes near Morimoto Colony on Mars. ::Ares is sent back in time to destroy the colony and the alien ship in order to make aliens seem hostile. His operations are disrupted by Agent 5. 2203 An important meeting in the Halls of Ministry ;2/16:Agent 10 is sent to the Halls of Ministry in a mission. 2206 *Farnstein graduates. 2209 *Farnstein starts GenTech.Mentioned to be 12 years before purchasing Amarax 2221 Kenneth Farnstein purchases and refurbishes Amarax. Around this time he creates Arthur. 2237 The Crime Intervention Commission is formed as the single agency responsible for controlling crime worldwide. 2246 *Elliot Sinclair is born 2247 A meteor shower damages Amarax; Kenneth Farnstein is lost and Arthur is destroyed. ;1/26:Agent 5 is sent to investigate the Amarax. Arthur uploads a copy of himself in his JumpSuit and survives to the future. 2282 ;February:Lazy Jane while cruising Saturn for derelict ice mining platforms discovers Amarax. A computer core and the self/here*LIFE sculptures are salvaged. 2292 Birth of Allan Carver 2293 Birth of Gage Blackwood 2294 Birth of Michelle Visard and Roger O'Rourke 2296 Birth of Tamara Walsh and Neil Geddy 2299 Birth of Marcus Warner 2300 ;1/1:Dedication of Caldoria, the first of the skybourne cities. Birth of Silene Flores 2301 Birth of Vladich Yasignova 2302 *Birth of Gail Yakamura *Farnstein Labs releases the first version of Victor operating system. 2307 ;7/5: While Elliot Sinclair works on Smart alloys, he considers the premise of morphing. *latticed alumisteel is invented. 2308 ;November 6: The Cyrollans arrive above Caldoria and invite Earth to enter the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings ;November 11: Elliot Sinclair discovers Morphing 2309 ;2/8:Neil Geddy earns black belt in Karate ;11/30:Elliot Sinclair discovers Time Bending 2310 *Farnstein Labs release MookieBIOS versoin 501 and Victor-2310 rev, 42.0 ;1/14:Sinclair starts test Bio-Chips on rats. ;1/17:Scientific rally in the World Science Center. Elliot Sinclair poses his objections, but Enrique Castillo is instrumental to a positive decision. ::Mercury is sent there to assassinate Castillo so that the scientists are not persuaded to accept the aliens. ;2/11:Michelle Visard earns a black belt in Karate. ;6/15:Geddy graduates high school 2311 :Seeing Sinclair's "time bending" experiments, the government contracts him to build Pegasus, a full-scale operational time machine. ;2/1:Tamara Walsh is employed as receptionist to the World Science Center ;6/22:Gage Blackwood graduates from the University of Melbourne with a master's degree in world history with honors. ;6/25:Blackwood graduates at the top of his class from the Special Forces Training Academy. ;6/29:Allan Carver graduates University of Stockholm with master's degree in cultural anthropology ;6/30:He becomes the director of Tactical Teams for the Crime Intervention Commission. ;7/11:Carver is employed as assistant to prominent cultural anthropologist 2312 ;4/11:Geddy earns black belt in Judo ;6/27:Geddy graduates prep-school ;11/1:Carver leaves employment as cultural anthropologist ;11/18:Carver attends academy 2313 ;1/19: Visard wins first place in the NIT intercollegiate gravball competition. ;4/4:Visard earns a black belt in Aikido. ;6/25:Blackwood graduates Special Forces Training Academy top of class ;6/30:Blackwood becomes Director of Tactical Teams for the CIC ;7/10:Walsh leaves the World Science Center ;11/1;Geddy begins studying under martial arts masters. 2315 *Dr. Elliot Sinclair creates the Pegasus Device. It is used only once. After that government officials are concerned that it wcould permutate history and the project is discontinued. *Fearing the creation of illicit construction of time travel devices, the Temporal Security Agency and Temporal Protectorate is formed as part of the CIC. *World Senator Jack Baldwin becomes the leader of TSA[http://presto.tommyyune.com/presto/journeyman3/profiles.html Legacy of Time Agency profiles] ;March 1:Visard is hired by the Temporal Protectorate as Agent 3 ;March 12:Blackwood is transferred from the Tactical Teams to the Temporal Security Annex of the CIC as Agent 5. ;June 9: Visard graduates magna cum laude from Columbia University with a Ph.D. in pre-unification theory and a B.A. in social psychology. ;June 15:Silene Flores graduates Boulder Prep School ;June 25:Carver graduates top of class Special Forces Training Academy ;July 1:Flores is employed as tour guide for rafting excursions :Carver is hired onto Temporal Protectorate ;August 15:World Senate orders the dismantling of Pegasus and rebuilds it within a secret complex to forever guard the time stream. ;December 15:Vladich Yasignova graduates high school 2316 ;5/29:Marcus Warner graduates Southwest College with BA degree in criminal law and minor in business ;6/20:Roger O'Rourke graduates Caldoria University with PhD in cultural anthropology and BA in ancient history ;8/1:O'Rourke is employed as exhibit coordinator Smithsonian Institution ;9/12:Walsh is employed as teacher's assistant in the Harvard University ;10/1:Warner operates private investigation firm 2317 ;6/24:Yasignova graduates special forces training academy ;9/1:Yasignova is employed by CIC tactical command unit 2318 ;April 8:Marcus leaves his firm ;May 1:Warner is employed by CIC criminal investigation unit ;September 15:Flores quits her job as a tour guide ;October 1:Flores is employed as mountain/rescue ranger ;Late October:Sinclair is last seen in Paris and then his traces are lost. ;November 5:Blackwood and Megan Love spend the evening together and have some Thai food ;November 6:Events of Journeyman Project. Cyrollans return for Earth's decision regarding the Symbiotry proposal :Rips are corrected and Elliot Sinclair is arrested by Agent 5. Earth joins the Symbiotry. :The Peaceful Times write about the Cyrollans' arrival ;November 8:Agent 5 receives the Paragon Medal for his performance in the line of duty ;December 17:Agent 5 is promoted to the rank of Captain of the Temporal Protectorate. 2319 Arrival of Agent 5-2329, requesting the help of his present self to clear his name. Soon after Agent 8-2329 arrives and arrests him. ;3/7:Yasignova receives Golden Star for exceptional performance ;6/26:Walsh graduates Harvard, on honor roll and dean's list, PhDs in post-unification history and political science ;8/1:Walsh is employed as professor of history Columbia University ;12/6:Geddy ends his studies under martial arts masters, attaining rank of master in kendo, karate and judo 2320 ;4/24:Geddy begins to own and operate a martial arts training school ;1/22:Flores receives commendation for dangerous cliff rescue 2321 ;9/1:Flores quits her job as a ranger ;10/21:Yasignova receives second Golden Star ;11/8:Yasignova leaves tactical command unit and is transfered to Temporal Protectorate 2322 *United Ministry Complex is built *Preservation Act ;6/18:Gail Yakamura graduates with honors from Oxford University with PhD in social psychology and master's degree in world history ;12/1:O'Rourke is promoted to curator of historic exhibits 2323 ;4/19:Warner is promoted to captain ;6/25:Flores graduates Special Forces Training Academy with honorable mention ;7/1:Flores is hired onto Temporal Protectorate ;10/15:Geddy leaves his training school ;11/1:Geddy is hired onto Temporal Protectorate 2324 ;6/25:Yakamura graduates Special Forces Training Academy ;7/1:Yakamura is employed by CIC as criminal psychologist ;7/31:Warren leaves criminal investigation unit ;8/1:Warner is trasfered to Temporal Protectorate 2325 ;6/26:Walsh leaves Columbia University ;7/1:Agent 5 is chosen to form and head the Deep Time Unit ;7/15:Agent 3 is transferred to the Deep Time Unit. :O'Rourke leaves the Smithsonian Institution ;August:Pegasus is dismantled. Its huge generator is destroyed and smaller core elements are stored in a top secret location. ;8/1:O'Rourke is hired onto Deep Time Unit ;8/14:Walsh is hired onto Deep Time Unit as Agent 10 ;11/26:Yakamura completes training in jujitsu 2327 ;3/1:Yakamura is transferred to Temporal Protectorate ;7/10:Yakamura leaves the CIC 2329 ;June:Louvre decides to make an auction to sustain itself. ;7/28:Agent 5 reports strange experience during time travel ;8/15:Agent 5 returns from a mission to Amarax ;9/1:Agent 5 is sent to Château Gaillard ;9/6:Agent 5 reports more a ghost image of his JumpSuit *Agent 5 spends his day off in Tahiti when Agent 2, Agent 3 and Agent 7 come to apprehend him. ;September 8: Blackwood is brought to the United Ministry Complex to stand trial for crimes against history and then released to house arrest. He escapes custody hours later and travels back to the year 2319 to meet himself in the past. ;9/15:Arrested once more, Blackwood stands trial :Agent 5-2319 thwarts a plot to frame his future self, masterminded by Agent 3 who decided to betray the secrets of time travel to the Krynn. Arthur creates a virus to Agent 3's JumpSuit. :Blackwood is cleared of all charges. He wipes his past self's mind and sends him back to his time. ;October 24:Agent 3 is declared dead after a month of exhaustive searches by the TSA. ;October 28:Dr. Sinclair lapses into a coma for unknown reason. ;October 29:The majority of Symbiotry delegates favor a special amendment to the World Sovereignty Mandate that would make any use of time travel technology illegal. Ambassador Jhessela testifies on behalf of the TSA before the full Symbiotry League convenes for a final decision. ;9/6:Having visited Atlantis, El Dorado and Shangri La, Agent 5 finds Agent 3 at Vega Thalon prison and talks to sick Sinclair about the aliens ;11/6:Elliot Sinclair dies at Vega Thalon prison. :The Symbiotry demands that Earth surrenders control of its time-travel technology and TSA shuts down. The Quo'thalas has amassed a fleet of warships and returned to claim the Legacy of Time. Category:Journeyman Project